This invention relates to a shearing-loader type mining machine wherein a shearing drum includes nozzles distributed about the periphery thereof for delivering a high-pressure liquid from a supply line in a drum shaft through a valve to only the nozzles opposite the mine face being worked. More particularly, according to the present invention the valve takes the form of a recess communicating with the liquid line in the drum shaft which does not rotate with the shearing drum but disposed within the hub thereof such that the recess extends in the peripheral direction of the drum over an angle corresponding to the nozzle supply zone. The invention is further characterized by arranging a member to cover the valve recess in a liquid-tight manner within the hub of the shearing drum so that the member rotates therewith.
In British Pat. No. 1,110,763, there is disclosed a shearing drum having nozzles distributed about the periphery thereof adjacent cutter picks. Each nozzle is connected by radially-extending lines to a liquid conducting tube which extends through the shearing drum drive shaft. The tube is non-rotatably disposed in a central bore of the shearing drum drive shaft mounted on roller bearings for rotation. The tube extends over the entire length of the drive shaft and projects from the end face of the drive shaft. A projected end of the tube is coupled to a disc for rotation within a chamber formed by an annular plate connected to a drive shaft. The chamber is further formed by a cover with a recess to receive the disc. The annular plate rotates with the shearing drum. A peripheral recess in the disc extends over particular regions while in permanent communication with the liquid feed tube. The peripheral recess communicates with radial grooves in the cover of the chamber only when the grooves pass the peripheral recesses due to rotation of the drum. In this way there is communication between the interior of the tube and the radial lines associated with a particular groove to feed liquid to one of the nozzles as the groove passes the peripheral recess. The nozzles are supplied with water only during the short period of time while the grooves are in communication with the peripheral recesses in the disc. The communication occurs when a nozzle is near the part of the mineral face due to the position of the recess.